Internal combustion engines employ valve lifters (also called lifters) that slide reciprocally within a bore. The lifters use a lift roller at its lower end for engaging a camshaft lobe via a camshaft follower. The lift roller reduces friction during the reciprocation, provides extended camshaft life, improves efficiency and improves life of the valve lifters, etc.
During engine operation, there are chances of unwanted rotation of the valve lifters with respect to its vertical axis. Such rotational mechanism of the valve lifters causes excessive wear on the camshaft and also on the lift rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,699, hereinafter referred to as '699 reference, discloses a roller follower guide orientation and anti-rotation feature. The reference '699 discloses a valve actuation sub-assembly for an internal combustion engine. The valve actuation sub-assembly is adapted to be attached to an engine block. The valve actuation sub-assembly includes a conventional roller follower and a deactivating roller follower. The valve actuation sub-assembly includes a follower guide member defining a first guide receptacle for receiving an upper portion of the conventional roller follower, and a second guide receptacle for receiving an upper portion of the deactivating roller follower. The 699 reference prevents assembly errors as neither upper portion is received within the guide receptacle intended for the other upper portion. The one roller follower type is installed in a location on the engine intended for the other roller follower type. However, the '699 reference fails to prevent rotation of the valve lifters within the bore. Conventional techniques are unable to prevent the rotation of the valve lifters within the bore during reciprocating movement. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for preventing rotation of the valve lifters during reciprocating movement.